


I Love You

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Drarry Kissing, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Bill and Fleur share a quiet moment at their wedding.Written for the Drarry 30 days of kissing challenge.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/46427806931/in/dateposted-public/)

There had been just as many arguments supporting Bill and Fleur getting married in the middle of a war as there were against it. They all made perfect sense, Fleur could not deny that. She understood people were scared; they were at war people were going to die. However, if she were to perish, as she’d never been the type of girl to stand by and let others fight her fights for her, it was going to be under her terms, and her terms were that she was going to be Mrs William Arthur Weasley.

Their families had finally succumbed to the combined determination of the young couple and after months of planning they were to be wed on a warm August night in a large marquee in one of the Burrow’s paddocks. Fleur gasped in astonishment when she had first stepped inside on her father’s arm. The marquee transformed into a place of beauty, and standing at the top of the long purple carpet, was her handsome Bill.

Reciting her vows loud and clear, so that everyone could hear them, vows that would forever bind her to the man standing so tall and proud beside her. The official then turned to Bill, and he repeated his own vows. His “Until the end.” was loud and clear, forever binding them together.

Later in the night, Bill stole his new bride away from where she was talking to her parents, and led her onto the dance floor as he was eager to hold his brand new wife in his arms. Slipping his arm around her waist and slipping into the dance moves they had spent months learning, he could not take his eyes off her.

“I love you,” Reaching up Fleur stroked the scars across his cheek, smiling at him happily.


End file.
